memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Fox
Robert Fox was a male Human who lived in the 23rd century, born in the Earth year 2225. He served as an ambassador for the United Federation of Planets. He had at least one child, Trisha Fox, with whom he had a falling out. She left home in anger, and eventually fell in with the Orion Victory League. Early career Eminiar Incident In 2267, Ambassador Fox was dispatched to the planet Eminiar VII aboard the , to establish a treaty port for the Federation. Despite the fact that Eminiar had issued a Code 710, which demanded that intruders stay away from the world, Fox ordered the Starfleet vessel to the planet anyway. This resulted in the Enterprise being declared a casualty in the long-running war between Eminiar and neighboring Vendikar. Fox persisted in negotiating without acknowledging this circumstance, beaming down to Eminiar himself with his aide. However, when he was forcibly taken to the disintegration station, Fox finally understood his error in judgment. After Captain James Kirk and Commander Spock destroyed the virtual war computers, Fox volunteered to stay and help the two worlds negotiate a real and lasting peace. ( ) Later career In 2269, Fox was sent to the Delta Triangle, where he negotiated a deal between the Gorn Hegemony and the Elysian Council, which ended an armed Gorn blockade of the region, in return for the promise that a Gorn criminal named Glind would not be allowed to leave Elysia. Commander Mahmud al-Khaled, a friend of Montgomery Scott, noted that Fox seemed less temperamental than the man Scotty had described dealing with previously. ( ) In 2273, Fox was involved in an attempt to evacuate the natives of the doomed world of Aleriad, but faced great resistance and reluctance to leave. ( ) In 2276, Fox attempted to negotiate a peace with the Romulan Star Empire. These talks eventually failed. ( ) In the 2280s, Fox traveled to Babel aboard the Enterprise to partake in the peace talks with Klingon Ambassador . En route, he was attacked by an agent of the Orion Victory League. After this assassination attempt was foiled, Fox discovered in his quarters a tape informing him his would-be assassin, called "Enigma", was actually his daughter, Trisha, who had been brainwashed by the League. The crew of the Enterprise were ultimately successful in capturing Trisha, and ensuring she received treatment. Fox hoped once she'd recovered, he and his daughter could start their relationship anew. ( ) Later, starting in 2287, Fox served as the Federation ambassador to the Calligar. ( ) Legacy Fox's contributions to the Federation were commemorated with the naming of a transport, the in his honor. ( ) :The naming of a ship in his honor would tend to suggest Fox had died by the year 2293. Fox had at least two grandsons who followed him into the diplomatic field: Samuel Robert Fox and Lucius Fox. ( }}, ) Fox's reputation was not universally positive, however. In the 2260s, Leonard McCoy coined the phrase "Robert Fox Syndrome," referring to any Starfleet officer putting their own ego before the safety of others. ( ) External link * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:ambassadors